Unknown No More
by HarryPotterWalker
Summary: Hermione leaves the magical world to become a muggle star, and never wants go back to the magical world again. Who should find her? None other than Draco Malfoy. Will they discover each others secrets, or will they remain Unknown... Disclamer- I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_Here I go,_ I think to myself. _Hermione shake those jitters this instant! You've done this a hundred times, you've got this! _I shake my hands and my head and take a few deep breaths.

I rise up from underneath the stage and look out to the crowd, hearing hundreds, maybe thousands of adoring fans screaming "Phoenix!" My stage name. The spot light hits me in my strapless black corset dress with a blue zebra skirt.

I stand holding my signature Les Paul maroon and gold swirl guitar, smiling at my fans slightly. I glance back at my drummer, Seamus Finnigan playing his custom Pearl drum set, and nod at him. He starts a slow beat and soon the base player, Zacharias Smith, joins in.

I strum along with them and start to sing into the microphone in front of me,

_* Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray*_

_*Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I prayed I could break away*_

No matter how many times I sing this song I will always flash back to the day I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. And thinking of Hogwarts reminds me of Harry and Ron, _oh Harry, Ron, if you could see me now, what would you think of me? Playing half-dressed in front of so many muggles._

* _I'm on the train that's pullin the sick and twisted, Makin the most of the ride before we get arrested, We're all wasted, And we're not going home tonight._

_Covered in black we lack the social graces, Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages, They can't tame us, So if you're one of us, get on the bus_

_If you're a freak like me, Wave your flag! If you're a freak like me, Get off your ass! It's our time now, To let it all hang out _*

_They never knew I could sing_ I think, _it's not their fault, but they must be so worried, or perhaps they have forgotten me by now, to ease their pain, of course. But then again I am 19 years old, I wouldn't have needed someone to watch out for me, and that's what Ron would have done._ I was arguing with myself again and I knew it, I only ever do it when I feel guilty about something.

*_ I can understand how the edges are rough And they cut you like the tiny slithers of glass And you feel too much And you don't know how long you're gonna last* _

_* But everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over, Find a way to make the hurt go away, But everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over, Like you're trying to scream underwater, But, I won't let you make the great escape, I'm never gonna watch you checkin out of this place I'm not gonna lose you Cause the passion and pain Are gonna keep you alive someday Gonna keep you alive someday* _

Tossing my guitar to a stage assistant, I strut down the pier, occasionally holding the hand of a screaming fan.

Several long, tiring hours later, I stand in front of a mirror in my hotel room. I wash off the caked on makeup that I had put on for the show. I look up from the make-up rag and into the mirror. I gaze for a moment admiring my honey-brown almond eyes, full, pink, kiss-me lips and luscious curly brown hair that is currently falling in soft spiraling ringlets, framing my face. I no longer was that awkward, buck toothed, frizzy haired little girl that I was so long ago. Without wanting to I flash back to the day I left my life behind.

_Ron and I sat at a table surrounded by death. I glance around seeing little Collins pale face. I tear up slightly as the dead faces seem to go blue right in front of my eyes. I gasp as their eyes open and seem to be blinking at me, they stand and crowd around me pulling at my torn and bloody clothes and hair. Their saying, no, _hissing _at me"ssso sssmart but you couldn't sssave usssss in time, could you?" they start to chant those horrid lines over and over until I was hyperventilating and shaking my head until I was dizzy. _

_"I need, I can't , I..." I stood up and ran out of the ruined Great Hall as fast as I could. Distantly I heard my name being called, but I ignored all the cries. I ran as fast and as far as I could into the forbidden forest until my legs collapsed and I lied there sobbing and gasping. _

_As my heart and mind slowed down I thought, surprisingly clearly, that there is no way this would have happened in the muggle world "I need to leave."_

I hear a knock on the door waking me from my vivid memory. I open the door to find Seamus standing there, his arms crossed smiling brightly.

"Hey Mione, I have some V. I. P.'s for you if you want to see them...?"

Seamus found me in the forest and lead me to a cabin, and after I explained to him my plan, he, surprisingly agreed, and he came up with the idea to start a band and invited Zacharias to join us.

"Yah Seamus, bring 'em on" I smile brightly.

He exits and enters again with a girl wearing a pink tank-top and a brown miniskirt. She has her black hair pulled up into two side buns near the base of her neck. She has bright blue eyes surrounded by heavy black eye make-up. She looks about 14, and tall for her age . As soon as she saw me I thought her head was going to burst.

"OMFG YOU'RE PHEONIX!" She took a series of short breaths before resuming " Hi! I'm Leda! I'm a huge fan! I can't say biggest fan because there is, like, no real way to prove it but if there was I'd be, like so up there, like 16th or something, and I love-"

"Leda calm down!" A man who stood in the doorway chaise her. he was wearing a black button up shirt and pants, a belt and shoes that all matched he had white blond hair and bright blue eyes that looked eerily familiar.

I look closely at the man and a shriek erupts from my mouth. "DRACO MALFOY?!"


	2. Chapter 2

He looked slightly puzzled at my outburst.

"Yes, and you are Phoenix. Now can we, wait, I know you, don't I?" He was staring intently at me, as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course not! Where could you know me from? I don't even know who you are!" I lied pathetically. And to make matters worse I could feel my cheeks turning crimson red.

His eyes snapped open wide as he exclaimed, "Is it really you? Holy shit it is! Everyone has been looking for you! Where the hell have you been?" He grabbed my wrist tightly. "What were you _thinking_? Everyone was so concerned and I got blamed for it! Do you know what you put me through? God, Granger did you even think?"

"What are you talking about?" No really, what the hell is he going on about?

"Hermione you fucking disappeared! You ran into the woods and no one ever saw you again! Naturally they're going to go for the bad guy, which they did!" He yelled.

I sit on the edge of my hotel bed with my head in my hands.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no. This isn't happening." I whisper

Leda sits down cross-legged on the floor and says, "wait so, you guys, like, know each other?"

I hear Draco say "Leda, why don't you go and talk to the rest of the band, ok?"

I guess she agreed because I hear my door open and close. And then I feel a hand on my back, making slow circles.

"You ok?" He asks, almost like he cares.

"No, but is anyone? Can you give me some space?"

He quits touching me immediately but doesn't move away from me on the couch.

Not being able to stand for the awkward silence anymore I finally asked, "So why did you come here? Why did you come to my concert? How do you know that girl?"

He takes a deep breath "Granger, I took my cousin to see her favorite band. She's my aunt Bellatrix's daughter, and she's my dads god daughter. Her parents and mine are dead and besides our aunt Andromeda, who currently wants nothing to do with us we are alone. Now, Granger, tell me, why on earth are you a muggle _rock star_?"

I chuckled quietly. "Its a long story..."

"I've got time, Leda's probably drooling over 'the schmexy Seamus Drummer'." He gives me a look as if to say 'really?'.

"Ok, ok, I know our names aren't very original but they work... Anyway, well I ran into the forest, Seamus found me and we decided to leave the magic world with Zacharias Smith. We hopped around for a bit and I was waitressing at a local bar when I decided to try out karaoke . Little did I know that Chauncey Spears was going to be there," Draco rose one eyebrow in confusion. "He is a muggle who discovers upcoming talents, almost everyone he discovers becomes famous, so after he found me I introduced him to the guys and, well, here we are." I shrug my shoulders.

"So how long ago were you found?" His head cocks to the side in confusion.

"Um about a year and three months ago."

He smiles widely showing off his Malfoy pearly whites as he shakes his head. "About? What do you have an exact time?"

"I do as a matter-of-fact, but that is irrelevant. Now my turn for question. How was the Slytherin sex god, Pureblood Prince, _Draco Malfoy_, not only able to talk to me, listen to my story _and_ be able to touch me without bursting into _flames_?"

"Granger that is a story I don't really want to get into right now." He looks around the room, stands up and stretches. "Hey can I ask a favor?"

"After you refuse to answer my question? I _suppose_ so." I smirk at him, which makes him role his eyes at me.

"Can Leda spend the night with you? We're moving and it would be better if only one of us have to sleep on the floor."

"Oh yeah of course, I'd be honored to listen to her teeny-bop drama! No, but seriously, its not a problem. I'll even take her shopping tomorrow."

I can practically see the tension leave his body. "thank you so much Grang-er, Hermione. It really means a lot. I'll give Leda my debit card so she can get what ever."

I smile and walk him to the door. "Don't worry. I like her, we'll have fun."

He opens the door turns around and gives me a true Malfoy smile, that gets my heart in my throat. "Thank you so much Hermione, I'll be sure to repay you."

I nod and close the door and fall back on my bed. Smiling a real smile for the first time in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

D. M. P. O. V.

I enter my new home seething _I can't believe i found her. Me. Of all people. God I should get pay back on her for what happened._ an idea pops into my head. _Oh yes silly little mudblood, its time. Time for sweet, sweet revenge. You won't know what hit you._

H. G. P. O. V.

_If she doesn't stop talking I am going to tear out her vocals and stuff them down her throat_. I threatened to myself. Leda hadn't shut up for more than half a minute in the last four hours and my ears felt as if they were going to bleed.

List of things irritating me,  
1.) Shopping, I hate it.  
2.) Girl talk, there is a reason that I hung out with boys.  
3.) She keeps calling me Phoenix.  
4.) Perverts. Enough said.  
5.) Fans popping out of mid air, I swear they are using Apparition.  
6.) No coffee.  
7.) Trying on clothes again, and again, and again.  
8.) No sleep. That girl might not look like it but she not only takes the pillows but blankets as well. She also hits... _Hard_.

"Hey why don't we stop somewhere for some food?" I ask as we pack our many shopping bags into my navy blue BMW 18 hybrid.

"Oh yeah sure your fan site says you likes Chinese. Is that true? I like Chinese too! We should go to Chinese place! I'm so glad you're not one of those finicky rock stars that don't eat anything." She rambled on.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and slide down my red sunglasses over my eyes and say, "Yeah, yeah sure Chinese is good, wait what fan site?" I'm not big enough to have a fan site; I mean I don't even have one of those muggle book head things.

"Seriously? You don't know? You have your own fan base! And it isn't only in the muggle world, it's, like, everywhere! You could even ask, like a nargle and it would tell you who you are! You're like, wizard royalty!"

_Merlin this girl exaggerates! I'm wizard royalty when Justine Beiber admits she's a girl! _"That's funny Leda. How about we get some Chinese Seaweed, Beef Curry, Char Siu Pork, Fried Rice, Cabbage Rolls, Kung Pao Beef, Orange Beef Teriyaki, Asian Pepper Steak, and Chinese Spareribs? How does that sound?" I ask as we pull into a Chinese drive through.

"You can eat _all_ that?" She looks positively thunderstruck.

I laugh thinking that is the shortest sentence she has said so far. "Absolutely. I'm famished and I'll be sure to get you a kiddy menu or something." I laugh lightly as she protests to being referred to as a _kiddy_.

We pull into a parking lot and chow down. I eat until I'm about to burst. It's not like I'm fat or anything, I just work off running around stage so much. If I'm not drenched in sweat, I'm not doing my job.

"Hey Phoenix? Can I ask you a favor?" Leda asks timidly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Could I invite some friends from England over to your place? I mean they think I'm soo cool and I really don't want to disappoint them and well you're so cool and it would make like my life if they could come over. Can they? Please please puhleeeease? I will totally be your best friend!" She was bouncing up and down in her seat.

I sigh "You already invited them, didn't you?"

She turns bright red and blinks quickly several times before saying, " Well, yah but only because your to cool to say no, right? Besides you'll love them we're the coolest people at Hogwarts."

I shake my head secretly amused at how she's trying to win me over with complements. "Yah sure, but you owe me one, like, big time." _Oh no. Did I just say like? Oh Merlin I did! I need to get this girl out of my car!_ I think as I pull into her driveway.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! It'll be great we'll watch movies and play games and do makeovers and order in! It's at eight at your place tomorrow, so don't be late!" She giggles grabs her bags and runs into her home.

It takes me a few minutes to realize and shout out, "Wait! Did you invite them to _spend the night?"_ Just as she darts inside of the house.

_What did I get myself into..._


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Basically a filler, enjoy anyway.

I bounce my head off the steering wheel. _What a brat._

I sit up and start the car when a knocking on my window making me shriek and spazz my hands like a karate master. I look out the window and see a smirking Draco Malfoy.

I roll down my window with my hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Merlin! Cough or something next time, you're worse than your cousin! Did she mention about how she tricked me into inviting her teeny-bop friends over?

"She did in fact. I can't believe you fell for her trick. You know she's not as innocent as she seems. She is 94 pounds of evil, and 2 pounds of attitude and 1 pound of, well, quite honestly, 1 pound of chocolate." He smirked slightly.

"Hey it's not my fault; nobody told me I was dealing with a con-artist." I grin and shrug my shoulders.

"Trust me, you'll have fun. She told me a bit of what she's planning, and even with your glare, you know, the look, the Hermione-can-start-people-on-fire-if-you-get-to-close, look. It charred Blaize in sixth year."

I put on my bashful face and fake blush. "Aw you're just saying that to butter me up for the sleep over."

"That's not the right sleep over I'd like to butter you up for." He winks at me.

This time my blush isn't fake and I manage to stutter out, "Oh you wish Malfoy, only in your dreams, perv."

"Hey I'm not a perv! If anyone here is a perv it's you!"

"Oh I'm a perv now, huh how am I a perv?"

His face goes blank for a few seconds and then he blinks several times, "um, ah, oh! You dance around practically naked in front of thousands of _children"_

I smirk. "Hey it's not my fault I have the body for it and you don't."

He raises a brow, "how would you know Hermione? Been sneaking around in the Slytherin baths trying to see f i have a sexy body?"

"Of course not!" I pause momentarily," I think you just admitted that you _don't _have a 'sexy body'" I smirk at him.

"Oh I do. Want to see?" he starts to pull at the bottom of his grey t-shirt as I start laughing.

"EW Malfoy, gross! Keep it on! Stop it!"

He slides his shirt back down and smirks, "well aren't you shy. I'd almost say, prudish..." he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Oh don't even go there Draco. I know more than you think i do about coitus, so don't even try to win this one." I bluff and I know my cheeks are reddening slightly.

"Oh? Well ok then granger. I won't question you superior knowledge_." Oh that smirk he knows I'm bluffing._

"That's funny Hermione I don't even have to try, unlike you." He smirks, yet gain.

_God, he is so irritating! And annoying! Arrogant! Pompous!_

"Malfoy, do me a favor, go fuck yourself, Kay?"

He raises his eye brows and drops his jaw in mock shock. "Hermione! Language! There are children present!"

I glance around noticing that most children would be inside by now, as the sun was setting.

"You must be talking about yourself, _Draco_, because you're the only child present." I smirk back at him.

"Oh ouch, Hermione! That really hurts my feelings!" His bottom lip jutted out as he knelt next to my car. "You know what Hermione? You're going to make it up to me for hurting my feelings."

I laugh loudly "I am, am I? And pray tell how I will do that?" _What is with this guy?_ I smile.

"You're going to treat me to a night at the dance club called Hemlock. And you will song me a song, a _nice_ song."

_Arrogant prat_ "I will?" I challenge.

"Yes Hermione, you will. Or I might have to threaten you, and you don't want me to do that, right?" He smirked in at me.

"I suppose if I have to I will..." I stick my bottom lip out, pouting.

"Great! I'll pick you up in a few hours. Wear something... Risky."

I blushed as I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say Malfoy."

I pulled out of his driveway and blushed the whole way to my hotel room, wondering how I could be flirting with _Draco Malfoy._


	5. Chapter 5

_I cannot believe I'm doing this_ I think as I apply a healthy amount of rosewood red lipstick. I stand back in the mirror and immediately blush.

I'm wearing a bright green skin tight dress, which reaches maybe an inch below my ass. There is a diamond shaped hole in the front reaching two inches below my belly button and the tip going up to the middle of in between my breasts. The dress has no back and ties around my neck.

"Damn that man." I grumble to myself and I put on my 5 inch silver heels.

My hair was in a tight side bun just below my ear with three curls coming out. And I have a simple gold neclace with a ruby hanging from it.

I am just finishing my eye make-up when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shout loudly.

The door opens and I hear "Hermione? Where are you? You ready?" It's Draco's voice and he sounds impatient.

"Yah I'm ready! In the back!" His footsteps echo through the hotel suite. I then around to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants. His hair was in short spikes.

Upon seeing me his jaw dropped and his eyes snapped open. He sands there opening and closing his mouth several times as I raise my eyebrows.

"God Damn Hermione, I said something risky not fucking illegal! Every guy there is going to be groping you. Do a spell to make yourself hideous or something."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at him.

"I haven't done magic in years. And why would I Malfoy? Are you jealous that you can't look like me?"

"Maybe a little, but I can't help it, you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Truly, you do."

I felt myself redden at the complement.  
"Thank you. And you don't look to bad yourself."

He shrugs nonchalantly "I know, I always do unlike some." He gives me a pointed look. "Let's get going."

I roll my eyes, grab my silver hand clutch, and head out the door. We get out and there is a Orange 2012 mustang with black stripes down the middle of it.

He opens the door for me and we pull out of the hotel parking lot. We drive for about ten minutes before pulling in to a restaurant called Le Gavroche.

"Hungry? This place has wonderful French food; I have been here many times."

"This place... Let's just go for fish and chips or something." This place is way too expensive I even heard the owner hardly ever comes in.

"Why Hermione? Do you think that I, Draco Malfoy, can't afford it?" He opens his door and walks around to open mine and offers his hand.

"Alright... but if you can't you can wash the dishes." I say as I grasp his hand and step out of the car.

We enter the restaurant and a person asks for reservations in the worst fake French accent I have ever heard, as he glances down at his folder.

"I don't have one." Draco says smirking.

"Well I'm sorry sir, but the wait to be approved for a reservation is seven to fourteen months."

Draco continues smirking. "Go check with your manager about the Malfoy account."

The guy nods and exits.

"You don't have a reservation?" _Oh no, is he completely incompetent? Why would he take us here if he didn't have a reservation?_

"I don't need one, I own this place." He stands up straighter and puffs out his chest. I can't help but face palm at his arrogance.

The server comes back and apologieses profusely while escorting us to a table that is beautifully set with crystal plates that are rimmed in gold.

"Do you know if you would like wine?"

"Yes we will take a bottle of Domaine de la Romanee. And cheese to go with it. Mont d'Or if you have it." He didn't even glance at the wine or cheese menus. He was... Just looking at me.

The waiter walks away, and Draco continues to look at me. He was freaking me out a tad bit before saying, "Have you had French cuisine before?"

"Yes when I was younger. It was the best food I had ever had." I say remembering my trip to France just before the start of fourth year.

"Do you recognize anything or see anything that you'd like?" He asks as he glances down at his menu.

I glance at the menu and realize it's not only in a different language but in Swedish. I can not read anything but italian, Spanish, English, Latin, and German. Not that I would ever brag or anything…

I blush and say "I can't read Swedish..."

The waiter comes over and Draco says "I'll have the Sole Meunière and for the little lady Boeuf Bourguignon."

We chit chatted about small topics for some time as he was playing with the candles, and I swear he was trying to set the place on fire as he tried to get the candle flame to burn blue, if only for our entertainment. He finally stops when our food arrives.

My dish turned out to be a beef braised in red wine and beef broth; it is flavored with garlic, onions, carrots, and a bouquet garni, and garnished with pearl onions and mushrooms. It was amazing.

Draco had gotten a fillet served with a brown butter sauce and lemon. It had creamy cheesy mixture of cooked lobster meat, egg yolks, and brandy, all of it stuffed into a lobster shell. I know because I ate quite a bit of it, and he most of mine.

The wine was fabulous and the whole restaurant was feeling very cozy, and my face was feeling very red and warm when he decides to drop the big question.

"So Hermione, I have to ask you, why on Merlin's green earth, did you leave the magic world?"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

Oh my god guys after reading the reviews I just sat on my couch grinning like an idiot.

And because people fail to realize, I did not write the songs, message me if you want them.

I shake my head a few times trying to clear my fuzzy head.

"Oh no Malfoy, you don't answer my question, I don't answer yours, and that's all I have to say to that."

He sighs "Oh no, Granger, there is a story here and I need to now it. We are not going to the club until you tell me, we are not even moving."

_I don't want to tell and he doesn't want to tell so how will this work?_

"Fine with me, this food is delicious!." I grin and take a huge bite.

He raises both eyebrows and crosses his arms glaring at me.

I roll my eyes and finish chewing, "How about a game Draco? A competition of sorts. Whoever loses has to tell their story. You know why you're being so kind and why I'm a rock star. How does that sound?"

"Oh no, I'm not agreeing until I know what it is. So pray tell what is this game or competition?"

"So, as you know the slumber party is tomorrow? I think we should let them decide what we do." Teenage girls are vicious on guys. He doesn't know what he is in for. If he agrees I'll win for sure.

He grins, well it's more of a screwed up smirk. I'm beginning to think he doesn't know how to smile. _I bet I could teach him_ and suddenly I can picture myself leaning over the table to stretch his face into a terrifying grimace/smile. I giggle at the thought.

"Of course Hermione, but is a male even allowed at a female slumber party?" He raises just one eyebrow.

"Well I don't see why not."

"It's a date then. You finished with my food yet?" He asks as I steal another bite.

I nod and stand up as the waiter comes over with the check.

Draco brushes him off and calls "the Malfoy account." As we leave the restaurant.

"So where is this club?"

"It's near Brixton."

"Brixton? Are you kidding Me? I am so NOT going there!" Is he crazy or something? That's the drug capital of London! There are more crimes there than in all of London combined! That place is the worst! I get goose bumps just thinking about that place!

"Relax Hermione, we'll be fine! I'm here you have nothing to worry about, ok Princess?" He grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly before letting go and returning to the steering wheel.

"Okaaay, I'll trust you, but just this once." _Arrogant ferret_.

We drive through some pretty creepy roads. We finally arrived at our destination.

It's a big beige building with torn posters hanging all around it. Some men were hanging around the outside with their belts around their knees, smoking something that smelled like hard boiled dragon eggs and skunk around a over filled, knocked over trash can.

Draco parked his car and looked at me. "Ready Princess?

I rolled my eyes. "You know if that nickname wasn't making fun of me, I'd think of it as sweet. And yes, I guess I'm ready."

Draco opens his door and then walks over to mine to open it. I take his hand and step out. Draco stops and turns on the sensory alarm.

We pass the group of guys and several cat calls and wolf whistles come from them. As soon as we open the door shouts, whoops, and cheers.

Bodies grinding against each other, people slamming down alcoholic beverages, and making out, or worse in the darker corners.

As Draco and I get closer to the crowd of grinders, he twirled me around by spinning my fingers above my head. I laughed feeling kind of dizzy after he spun me the seventh time. So when he flashed in front of me I quickly grabbed on to his upper arm and his elbow swaying slightly.

"Careful Hermione, I can't have you hurting your pretty little self now can I?"

"I suppose not" suddenly I'm blushing and I feel almost _shy_ around him.

He shouts over the music "I'm going to go get a drink want one?!"

"Sure!"

While he is gone I stand and fidget, pulling my dress lower on my ass.

Next thing I know is Draco has his hands on my hips and is moving me with the beat.

_Wait a moment if his hands are on my hips then how could he be holding the drink_s?

I turn around to ask him if he forgot about the drinks _ohmygosh is that Terry Boot?!_

I shake him off and gasp out, "Terry is that you? What are you doing here?"

He blinks a few times before saying "Hermione? Hermione _Granger_? You're _alive_?"

"Yes yes Terry I'm alive what are you doing here?"

"What I'm I doing here? This is a magic club! What are _you_ doing here? You're dead!"

"Excuse me? I'm very much alive, what do you mean I am dead?"

"George found your body and everything! Man, I have had way too much to drink." He shakes his head and stumbles away.

"Wait Terry!" Someone nudges me I turn to see Draco. He hands me a drink in a red plastic cup and says, "Who was that?"

"That was Terry Boot! Did you know this was a magic bar? And that I'm dead!?"

"Of course I did Princess and you go on stage in five minutes, so better get ready. Anyway he's probably just too drunk to know what he is saying."

"You know what? No just keep away from me. I'm not playing games with you _Malfoy!"_ I practically spit his name at him I'm so pissed, my vision is turning red. I tried to stalk away from him.

He rushes past me and takes hold to my wrist, "Oh come on Hermione, I just want you to see what you were missing. Don't be mad!"

"Mad! I'm not mad Malfoy, I'm livid! Incensed! Irate!" I say as I try to rip my hand from his grip.

"Hermione calm down I'm sorry, but are you really going to let this, whatever it is, control your life? If you do, I feel sorry for you! You have to go out and live your life! Keep being pissed at me if you want, but if you can't sing a song for me, do it for yourself." He released my wrist, walked away and left me standing there dumbstruck.

The D. J. announced that Phoenix goes on in 1 so they should head up to the stage. I slowly make my way through the crowd and make it up to the stage. The D. J. turns on a song and walks over to me.

"You phoenix?" He looks me up and down as I shift from one foot to the other.

"Yes. And just set me up with a Les Paul and I'm ready to rock."

"You're in luck we have one pre tuned." He walks off the stage, to behind the velvet purple curtains. He re-enters with a black guitar that I plunk the strings on it a few times nodding.

"This'll work, do you have a place where I can record a few lines quickly and time them to come on after me?" For the song I want it wouldn't work without it.

"Yah I'll use my wand for it. It'll come on when you need it."

Oh no, I swore I'd never use a wand again. Although it really would not be me using it…

"Ok, I guess it can't hurt."

******Time Lapse******

I cough slightly in to the microphone trying to get attention, but they don't even glance in my direction. _I'm not in the mood for this._

"HEY, UP HERE YOU BLOODY WANKERS!" Now everyone is staring, "err, thank you. Now I am Phoenix, and here is the song." I amend lamely.

_*Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
-50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
-And you still won't hear me  
(going under)*_

_Wow the D. J. was right this works better than any back-up singers_

_*Don't want your hand this time  
- I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
(wake up for once)*_

Several 'boo's are shouted out but I drowned them out with the guitar in the next verse.

_*Not tormented daily defeated by you _

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom*_

_*I dive again*_

_*I'm going under  
(going under)  
Drowning in you  
(drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever  
(falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under*_

_*Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
(don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore*_

_*I dive again*_

_*I'm going under  
(going under)  
Drowning in you  
(drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever  
(falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through*_

_*I...*_

_*So go on and scream  
Scream at me  
I'm so far away  
(so far away)  
I won't be broken again  
(again)  
I've_ _got to breathe  
- I can't keep going under*_

_*I dive again*_

_*I dive again*_

_*I'm going under  
(going under)  
Drowning in you  
(drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever  
(falling forever)  
I've got to break through*_

_*I'm going under  
(going under)  
I'm going under  
(drowning in you)  
I'm going under*_

I let my head fall down and stand there for a moment before screams echo from all over the room.  
I look up and smile before "thank you"

I step down the stage steps and people are shaking me hands clapping my back before someone grabs me by my shoulders looks into my eyes.

"Mione, but I, how are, you were, err are _dead_?"

**A.N.**

**Hmmm who could that be? **

**Comment who you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One person did get it right and they get a virtual cookie!**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

D. M. P. O. V.

I saw him staring at her in shock and move towards the stairs where she would get off the stage.

_The song is amazing even though I know she is still very upset with me. I know she'll forgive me though. It's in her nature._

He is still staring and I dislike him more and more.

_Something needs to be done before he gives away everything I have worked so hard for._

H. G. P. O. V.

Tears spring into my eyes as I bring my shaking hands to my lips.

"No, no Neville I'm not."

The look of awe and shock are combined on his face. The baby fat was gone and he stood about a foot taller than me. With his chest showing through his tight V-neck t-shirt, and boy, did he have a chest! His shoulders were back and he had an air of confidence that he had never had in school. He look at me as he would if he had just seen his mother and father tell him they were alright and that Santa Clause did exist in one breath.

He pulled me in for a tight hug and then, suddenly, he pushes me forcefully back.

"What book did the supposed Professor Moody give me in forth year?" His eyebrows draw together as he glares at me.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm finding out if you are the real Hermione or a fake."

"I don't remember I only borrowed it one time, there was something about plants in water or something." I am racking my brain for.

"Think hard" he said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me threateningly.

"Um, ah water, no, uh properties of, no that's not it. Oh! Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and their Properties!"

_That's it isn't it?_

He grins and pulls me into a bone crushing hug lifting me off my feet like rag doll.

"Nev can-t b-reath!" I gasp out.

"Oh jeeze I'm sorry!" He drops me and as I hit the ground my knees give way and I fall to the ground landing with an 'omph'.

"I am so sorry Mione, I just can't believe you are alive." He says as he helps me to my feet.

"Yah, what's with that? You are the second person to say I was dead, why did you guys think I was dead?"

"Well you kind of freaked out on us remember?"

"Nooo? Hey let's head outside its pretty crowded."

"Alright."

We head out to an alley behind the club I lean against the wall and he stands in front of me.

"What do you mean I 'freaked out'?"

"Well you ran around the Great hall screaming about how you had to leave and when we got close to you, you pulled out your wand and said 'will cursing the dead hurt them?' And then fled the great hall. We found you in the forbidden forest later, you were dead and the last spell on your wand was Avada Kedavra. We assumed it was a suicide. I'm so sorry I should have known." He looks at me with tears forming in his eyes.

I take his hand and encase it in mine.

"It's not your fault. I don't know what to make of this. I'm so confused."

"Hermione what is one thing that you remember after the battle? I think if we go back in your memory we can get to the bottom of this."

"Well, I remember there were bodies everywhere and Ron and I were sitting at the Slytherin table and everyone was crying and quiet."

"Wait Hermione, Ron wasn't with you he was with his family the whole time, you were with Fluer and she told you she was pregnant."

"No I wasn't, I was with Ron, I remember him rubbing my back in, in small, in small circles."

My eyes go wide and my hand flies to my mouth as it falls open in shock.

_Draco had something to do with this!_

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Neville coughing loudly and then gasping, he starts to shake, I rush to him, "Neville? What's wrong are you ok? Speak to me Nev!" He slides down to the ground when I hear someone rushing to us.

It Draco "Hermione, are you ok? Oh god I thought I saw someone cast a spell out here they must have been aiming at you, take my keys and get in the car! I'll apparate him to Saint Mungos!" He throws his keys at me and disapparate.

I rush to the car unlock it and slide in. I lock the doors again and slide down to the floor.

A few hours later I heard the car door open and close and we began driving. I was nodding off from pure mental and emotional exhaustion. I feel that we have parked and then someone is caring me into a house laying me down and wrapping me in a blanket.

******Time Lapse #2******

D. M. P. O. V.  
_I should've done that. I can't keep up with this scheme, I can't take this out on her, and it's not her fault. I need her, and as much as she won't admit it, she needs me too. Maybe, I was wrong..._

H. G. P. O. V.  
When I wake I look around and notice I'm not in my hotel room, and that this bed is heaven. I glance around and see draco sitting in a chair his chin on his chest mumbling to himself.

I smile at the sight first and then remember what happened last night. I grab a pillow and chuck it at him. He jumps yelling and gets his foot caught on the leg off the chair, causing him to trip and fall.

"Wha? Wha happen? Wha's goin on?" He mumbles out.

"You are an arse!" I screamed at him flinging another pillow.

"Come on was that really necessary? Oh and Longbottom is going to be fine he was hit with Mucus Adnauseam Tria. It was a close call for a bit."

I nod slowly, " that's great Malfoy, I'm happy he's doing well, but why am I here? In case you couldn't tell from yesterday, I am not your biggest fan."

"I know that and I have some explaining to do and I will, I swear I will but only after the slumber party. Ok?"

I cross my arms and pout about not being explained to right away, and having to still host that dreaded _slumber party._


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys make my day sometimes!**

**I hope this answers some questions...**

Later that morning I leave to Saint Mungos with a Moly plant I had been taking care of for a while.

I enter his room quietly and am surprised to see Hannah Abbott sitting in a chair clutching his hand.

Time didn't do much for Hannah; she still had her stringy blond hair and thin face. Her eyes were closed and her head was resting on the bed that Neville was sleeping on. Her eyes fluttered when I walked in.

"Do his sheets nee- Hermione? He said, but I thought, delusion, you _are_ here!"

She walked towards me tentatively, almost as if I would vanish if she moved to quickly. She eventually made it to me as I sat the white flowers down on Neville's bedside table. She took my face in her hands and stared deep into my eyes when, _SMACK!_

My hand flew to my cheek and angry tears sprang to my eyes.

"Do you know what this did to us? You are just toxic, hurting everyone around you, is this a game to you?!" She screams whispers at me, trying not to wake Neville.

"How dare you, you slimy haired, horse faced, TWAT!"

She moved as if to hit me again when a soft voice asked "Who's a twat? Hannah, where did you go?" Neville said weakly.

"I'm here Nev, just talking to _Hermione."_

"I told you about her, didn't I?" he asks furrowing his brow.

"Yes, you did, dear." Hannah sighs.

"So what did I hear about a twat?"

"No one said twat dear, Hermione said, ah, hot, she said she was getting hot."

"I am too, could you open a window please babe?"

Hannah let's out an exasperated sigh and opens a window. A mediwitch comes in to check on Neville and gives him a potion. He starts to doze instantly.

"Hermione can I speak to you out in the hall? Now please." She says as she exits the room and I follow.

She stops suddenly with her hands on her hips, "Tell me now if you want Neville."

_What? Me? And Neville_ I can't help but laugh, I try to stop it but soon it turns into a full blown howl.

"Oh god I needed a laugh," I wipe a tear from my eye, "Look Hannah, I'm not after Neville he is just a good friend. You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

She slouches slightly and smiles. "Thank you, I was just concerned I mean we go out for our anniversary dinner and then he disappears and then is almost murdered. And I'm sorry about saying you're toxic, you aren't."

"Thanks Hannah, I have to go prepare for a slumber party. Oh and tell Neville the flower is a Moly plant. He will lose his mind, say it came from you." I smile and leave her standing there with her lips pursed looking after me in confusion.

******Time Lapse #3******

There was so much food it might take an army to eat it all. Leda looked around nodding her approval and glanced at the clock. She began to bounce up and down saying, "Any minute."

_Buzzzzz Ms. Flame, the girls are on the way up_, the intercom buzzed.

Leda flew out the door and down the hall, within a minute I was swarmed by teenage girls.

"Oh em gee! You are, like Phoenix! Leda fan me, I'm going to, like, faint!" One teeny bopper said. And Leda promptly started fanning her.

I rolled my eyes as I signed my third forehead.

"Um miss Phoenix? How do you get, um, get inspired for your songs?" Said another.

"I just think of memories and write. I don't hide anything in my songs, and I never will."

"Phoenix! Can we try on your clothes?"

_Oh I hate the trying on of the clothes!_

"Yah sure there in the closet, I can even give you each something."

"Like jewelry?" A blond blue eyes teeny bopper asked.

"Um no."

"Like your instruments?" One with glasses and spots on her face asked.

"Oh god no!" Not my guitar! That is like my baby!

"What about-,"

"Guys! Look, just clothes!" god they are frustrating!

"Hey Phoenix?" Leda asks.

"Yes Leda?"

"Can you sing us a song? Please?"

Next thing I know is 'please' is being echoed all around the room.

"Ok ok fine you guys win, alright? What song?"

"One from your school days please?" Says the one with green hair.

"Yah sure let me think for a moment." I say as I reach for my acoustic guitar.

"Got it."

_*Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you..._

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay..._

_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone...oh  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby*_

Jaws are dropped and there are tears in most of their eyes.

"That was beautiful! Oh my god I think that nails everyone who has ever been to school. How did you come up with that?"

"Well when I was at school there were all these really pretty girls that would look down on me all the time, and I wasn't very pretty. I could not get a break from it because I was a muggle born and-," _*oh shit, they thought I was a muggle star. Maybe they didn't notice._

"YOU ARE A WITCH?" One of them shouted.

"I thought you looked familiar! You are Hermione Granger!" Squealed the one with glasses.

"No, no I'm not!" _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit!*_

A flash went off and I was blinded momentarily. I blinked quickly trying to see what they were doing, and as my vision cleared I could see them sending a picture of me somewhere, while most were whispering 'oh Merlin'.

"Guys this isn't something that you can just share, you have to keep it a secret. Please?"

All around the room there is a chorus of 'oops' and 'uh-oh' and many sheepish looks upon their young faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know guys; I'm jumping around a lot! Just bear with me! I wanted to reward you all not only with one chapter, TWO! Love you guys and virtual cookies all around!**

**p. s. I do not own Harry Potter!**

_I can't believe they sent my picture to the Daily profit. I'm going to _kill_ them._

"Why would you do that? Did it even occur to you guys that I _want_ to stay hidden? What gives you the right to tell people who I am?"

Most bowed their heads in disgrace but one stood tall and said, "What gives you the right to take yourself from the magical world, _and_ fake your own death? That is just sick."

"Not that I need to explain myself to you, little girl, but 1 it is _my_ choice and no one else's, 2 I didn't 'fake' my death, I don't know who did that, but you are welcome to do the research and find out for yourself if need gossip so badly." With that I put my hands on my hips and glared at her.

"Maybe we should stay the night T my house tonight..." Leda said trying to be the peace maker.

"Yah that's a good idea Leda. You all should head out." I say to the teens, several of them have tears in their eyes I notice as I open the door.

I smile tightly as they rush past me into the hall, all the while they were whispering words that would have their mothers would be ashamed to hear.

I fall against my bed and curl into a ball feeling utterly hopeless.

_I wonder if they were happier thinking I was dead..._ is my final thought before I surrender into unconsciousness.

**** Time Lapse #4****

_Where is it, come on where is it? _

I looked around my storage unit seeing junk thrown everywhere.

_It has to be here, it just has to. Where else could it be?_

_Ah here we go_, I think as I find my old Hogwarts chest.

I shuffling through it, _no I don't need spell books, nor a caldron, where is my wand?_

"Urgh!" I growl out in frustration.

A thought hits me and I gasp. "Oh Merlin, I know where it is.

**** Time Lapse #5****

It's a small plot, maybe a foot across, and 9 inches wide. In a beautiful Italian script surrounded by what looked like vines of Devils Snare.

The writing is what broke me.

_Hermione Jean Granger  
You were, and always will be our light_

Tears started streaming out of my eyes as I sat there sniffling, not over the fact that someone was in my burial spot laying next to my parents; who had fought long and hard against the Cruciatus Curse, claiming that they had no daughter, before a swift green death, but because my friends still had thought kindly of my even after I had supposedly killed myself. I don't know if I could do that for them.

I checked around the plot but alas no want. I looked around in anguish noticing a vase with one red rose in it. As I look at it closer I notice it was shimmering, as if it wasn't really there. I reach to pick it up and there is a burst of gold light zapping from the tips of my fingers to, _my wand_. I smile brightly as I pick it up and swish it. It immediately responds with enthusiasm, maybe a little too much, because it burst my plot to dust.

I go over to my parents joined head stone and caress it lovingly and whisper, "wish me luck guys. I love you both, and miss you so much." I apparate to the burrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the second one i promised and im working on another J happy reading.**

I stumble slightly not being used to the power of my wand. i appear in front of the gate. I take a deep breath and walk towards the front door.

I pause, take a deep breath and knock thrice.

"Just a sec, one moment, hullo." Mrs. Weasley says as she opens the door. Her eyes go wide and she gasps clutching her heart.

I reach out to steady her ,as she falls on me, and the woman is not light. Together we make our way into the kitchen where I begin to bustle around making tea. Everything is where it always was, perfect.

I grab two glasses from the third cupboards and serve myself and Mrs. Weasley some tea. Mine with cream and hers with two spoon full's of sugar.

I place the cup in her shaking hands with a small smile on my face as she stared at me.

"Molly... I have some explaining to do, if you would just sit and listen, that would be lovely.

"Alright, so I didn't die I just took off. I didn't want to deal with the horrors of the magic world, so I left, I did go in the Forbidden Forrest like everyone says, my memories is a little skewed about what happened exactly. I did not kill myself, but I went and lived in the muggle world as a professional singer. And then Draco Malfoy showed up and he found out who I was. We went out to dinner and a club Neville Longbottom saw me and knew who I was. We went outside, just Neville and I. He was hit with a curse and then I woke up in, never mind that is not important" I blush horribly "So I visited Neville this morning and Hannah Abbott got so jealous that she smacked me! Then I looked for my wand in my storage compartment because I had to tell you all this before the profit got a hold of you, some teenagers got my picture to them. I went to where the fake me is buried, oh and I cried at the plot, you know, I found my wand decoyed as a rose, and, well, here I am." I panted slightly because I had explained all this in one breath.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to me. She bent down, looked me in the eyes and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh my poor sweet, sweet girl, what have you been through? All the things that have happened to you. Oh dear I've gone and upset you," she says as I wipe a tear from my eye. She made a 'tisk' noise and bustled around the kitchen and came back to me with an array of cookies. As I always have done and always will I picked up a caramel swirl chocolate drop cookie.

The tray clatters loudly to the floor as she tanks me into her embrace moaning, "Oh heavens, it is you my lovely girl I wasn't sure, but it is you! Oh everyone was so sad, oh you know you are like a, no, you _are_ my daughter. Oh I have missed you so, so much. You are the only one who could get harry and Ron to do some of their class work. And you are Ginny's best friend, she misses you so much. Oh and George! He goes to your plot and asks every now and then if you are keeping an eye on Fred, and Fluer! Sh-she named her daughter after you, well somewhat, her name is Victoire Mione Weasley" She starts to hiccup and she clings to me as if I'm about to run again.

A sob escapes my mouth and a fountain has burst from behind my eyes. "Oh Mrs. Weasley I have missed you also! I don't know what I was thinking," I sniff loudly, "where is everyone? Is anyone here?"

She dries her eyes on the corner of her ever present apron, "Just Arthur, dear."

"Could you call the others? I'd rather get everyone at once than one-by-one."

"Of course dear. I'll send an owl right after you take a nap. Go lay down in the living room. I'll be right in with some blankets."

Molly leads me from the kitchen into the living room an seats me on the chair that Arthur usually sits in. She leaves and reenters with a couple patch work quilts and a pillow. She literally tucks me in and puts the pillow under my head. She smoothed my hair before saying, "sleep well dear, I'll see you in a bit."

But try as I might I just can't sleep Neville's face keeps flashing in front of my eye the pure shock, and then Hannah's of pure loathing, and then Molly's, full of disbelief.

_I don't know if I can face them all._ I think as I hear the front door open and close and then footsteps echoing down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for leaving so many cliff hangers but I always say, if someone doesn't hate you, you are not doing something right. Love you ALL! Not in a creepy way though... **

Do you ever wish you could just walk away? Like if you were taking a shower, you would just wash down the drain?

That's how I feel right now, I wish I would just disappear again, hide away from everyone, to just not have a single care or worry.

But those footsteps made my heart almost do double its speed, and put the sickly sweet taste of copper in my mouth. I stared wide eyed at the doorway waiting for the person unknown to appear.

"Mum, you home? I got the Doxie droppings, like you asked." A voice called out.

Footsteps came closer and closer until a head peeked through the door and looked in. The red hair whipped back and forth until they saw me. Blue eyes met brown, and they both started to water.

She took a step forward tripping a little and walking hesitantly over to me as I rise from my seat, biting my bottom lip, waiting for the worst. I'm not even sure what the worst is...

_Hitting me? No. Screaming at me? No._

"Hermione? You're here? Alive? I'm our house? How?" She was blinking rapidly, trying to stop the flow of tears.

I go to her and put my hands on her shoulders, "I'll explain everything as soon as the others get here, ok Ginny?"

_Please don't hate me, please, I have so much to tell you, just please just listen_.

She nods as her face goes blank and I see her emotional barrier go up before my very eyes.

"Molly, Ginny's here!" I call out.

Molly rushes in with a platter of tea, cakes, cookies and coffee. "The others will be here soon."

I nod and poor myself a cup of coffee with sugar as Ginny takes a cup of tea, and glances at me every now and then.

Molly rushes to the door, "Boys, in here! Come on now hurry up the lot of you!"

"Mum what's with the ASAP message? What's got you in such a twist?" A male voice shouts out.

"Just come in, come in, head in to the living room, I have a surprise."

A stampede rushes towards us, thundering along.

"What is this big surprise mum? I have to work in an- _Hermione!"_

"Move you git, did you forget how to walk?"

Six redheads' two blonds and one black haired come shoving each other into the living room, and one by one they all freeze.

I stand and say calmly, "Bill, Percy, Luna, Ron, Charlie, Fleur, Arthur, Harry, George, please have a seat." I gesturing around at the various miss matched items of furniture.

They all sit hesitantly some farther away than others.

I get a, "Hello, Hermione," from Luna, and I smile in return.

"Hi everyone. I know you're really, really confused, and if you could just hold all questions until the end."

"So I didn't die as you can see, I took off. I didn't want to deal with magic, I did go in the Forbidden Forrest like everyone says, I just don't remember what happened exactly. I went and lived in the muggle world as a singer. Then Draco Malfoy showed up with his niece and they found out who I was. We went out to a club where Neville saw me. We went outside, Neville and I. he was hit with a curse and then I went, um, home. So I visited Neville this morning and Hannah Abbott, did you know they were together? Anyway, she got so jealous that she smacked me! And then I then looked for my wand in my storage compartment because I had to tell you all this before the profit got a hold of you, some teenagers that were friends with Draco's' niece, got my picture to the profit. I went to where the fake me is buried cried so much there, I found my wand decoyed as a rose and came here." I glance wildly around the room hopping for a response.

There is a pregnant silence all around and I look to Molly for help. She comes forward and says, "Yes, I have already quizzed her with my cookies. She is real, and she is here." She looks to Ron who stands up walks over to me with long brisk strides and pulls me into his chest, rocking me silently.

"I thought I was dreaming." He mumbles into my hair.

Next is Arthur, then bill, Charlie, Fleur, Luna, Ron again, Percy in a half hearted hug, and George. I look to where Harry and Ginny are seated looking at me. I give a half smile to Ginny and she stands up and leaves to the up the stairs.

As if I didn't have a red face and watery eyes before, Harry walks over to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, "She will be fine, just give her time, god we all missed you so much." He pulls me in for a tight hug that make tears spring down my face.

"I missed you too, I-I am so _sorry_ I have no excuse," I bow my head sniffling and run my sleeve across my eyes.

"You did what you had to. I'm, we, are just so happy that you are alive!" harry looks down and beams at me.


	12. Chapter 12

Mrs. Weasley wipes her eyes and says, "Well now that that's taken care, of why don't we have a big dinner? Come on girls help me out." The girls rush into the kitchen.

I nod and worm away from Harry. I finally get away from everyone by saying I have to go to the bathroom and make my way upstairs.

I make my way down the hall to Ginny's door I knock softly five times but don't hear an answer so I check the door knob and it is locked.

"Ginny? Open the door; I know you're in there. We need to talk."

No answer.

I banged on the door and shout "Come on, seriously? Open the damn door; I'm not in the mood for this right now! I know I hurt you please let me explain more in detail I have so much to tell you!"

The door opens quickly and bangs against the wall. Ginny is standing there in a to big t-shirt and worn out jeans. She was standing with her arms crossed and one of her hips jutted out.

"You have ten minutes before I kick your ass." She growls.

My eyebrows raised in shock I follow her into her room and sit on the bed I had spent so many summer nights in.

"Draco and I went on a date, I went shopping with a teenager, I am a huge muggle musical star with thousands if not millions of fans, I can't remember much of the last day at Hogwarts, and I think Draco had something to do with my memory issues. So what's new with you?" I offer a half smile.

She stares at me with eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Well you know I really would kick your ass, but it seems like your screwed up life has already done that for me." I nod.

"So why exactly did you leave?" She asks with her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I was, well I, I don't know how to explain... I was looking around the great hall sitting with Ron when all the dead got up and were yelling horrid things at me when I ran into the Forrest and Seamus Finnegan found me and we started a band with Zacharias Smith."

"Why do you think Draco has something to do with it?" She quirked a brow.

"Well Neville said when I thought I was with Ron I was actually with Fleur. Draco also has a habit of rubbing my back in circles and I distinctly remember Ron rubbing my back."

"Oh hell no, that is so not good!"

"Ginny chill you are sounding like one of those teenagers." I smirk at her.

"Hermione in case you forgot, we are teenagers. Just because your nineteen going on forty-nine doesn't mean I am too." She grins at me.

I smile at her "You are just jealous that I'm this awesome."

"Wait! So you are a music star? I have never heard you sing... Could you give me a sample?" Her eyes beam excitedly.

"Oh I don't know..." I blush a deep scarlet tugging at my sleeve.

"What's the problem?"

"It is much harder to sing for people you know than who you don't."

"Just a few lines! You owe me!"

"Fine" I grumble as she smiles and bounces on the bed.

I take a few deep breaths before I begin,

*_Stop me on the corner I swear you hit me like a vision I, I, I wasn't expecting But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it Don't you blink you might miss it See we got a right to just love it or leave it You find it and keep it Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts,  
lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun,  
brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars,  
falling from the sky  
Shining how we want,  
brighter than the sun_

_I've never seen it,  
I found this love,  
I'm gonna feed it You better believe,  
I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had  
Cause you're so damn beautiful  
Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it  
Boy we go together like peanuts and pay days and  
Marley and reggae  
And everybody needs to get a chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky _

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, brighter than the sun...*_


	13. Chapter 13

**What's this? What's this? A twist? A twist!**

**I will restate that I do not own the songs, nor Harry Potter, if you want the songs, pm me.**

"Wow, Mione that was amazing. You have to sing at my wedding! And you, of course, will be my maid of honor!" Ginny says bouncing on the bed.

A voice comes from the doorway, "That was outstanding! You have to come down and sing to us!"

Ginny and I both glance up to see George standing there smiling.

Ginny grabs a pillow and throws it at him, "George! Get out! And tell no one about Harry and I being engaged."

"Alright, on one condition though, Hermione has to sing the family a song tonight."

"B-but I really, really can't! Ginny was bad enough, I think I would die if I did that!" I glance at Ginny who is giving me puppy dog eyes and back at George who is giving me a mischievous smile.

I throw my hands up in aggravation, "Alright, alright, I give!"

Ginny and George give nearly identical grins

******Time Lapse #6******

I pat my stomach and sigh happily. After a nine course meal of food being shoved on to my plate whenever I wasn't looking I was quite understandably stuffed.

I notice George look at Ginny and wink, and then Ginny turns to me and nods. I sigh and stand up.

"Guys would you mind terribly if I sang you all a song? I lost a bet with someone" I say with a pointed look to George.

"Not at all, not at all. It will do us some good to hear Muggle Music." Says Mr. Weasley.

I get up from the table and transform my chair into a Les Paul guitar. I smile tightly and strummed a chord once.

_*Yeah eh yeah yeah_

_I can feel a phoenix inside of me  
As I march alone to a different beat  
Slowly swallowing down my fear, yeah yeah_

_I am ready for the road less traveled  
Suiting up for my crowning battle  
This test is my own cross to bare  
But I will get there_

_It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called  
Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall  
I can see the heavens but  
I still hear the flames  
Calling out my name_

_I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?_

_I can feel this light that's inside of me  
Growing fast into a bolt of lightning  
I know one spark will shock the world, yeah yeah_

_So I pray for a favour like  
Esther  
I need your strength to handle the pressure  
I know there will be sacrifice  
But that's the price_

_It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called  
Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall  
I can see the heavens but  
I still hear the flames  
Calling out my name*_

I stop momentarily to wipe away a stray tear and go back to playing

_*I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?_

_I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?_

_At the end, at the end  
Who am I living for?  
At the end, at the end  
Who am I living for?_

_Heavy is the head that wears the crown  
Don't let the greatness get you down  
Heavy is the head that wears the crown  
Don't let the greatness get you down, oh, oh yeah_

_I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?_

_I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?_

_At the end, at the end  
Who am I living for?  
At the end, at the end  
Who am I living for?* _

I stop and the last note fades into pure silence.

I put my head down my curls falling over my face, saying more than I had ever dared say to any of them in just words.

A clap starts it and then the boys are pushing their chairs back stomping their feet. I look up to see Arthur and Molly's identical looks of shock, Fleur with her hand over her mouth, Ron and Harry staring at me, wondering where this talent had come from, all the while Luna had sat eating her pudding happily.

I blush and say "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**For all my brave, intelligent, kind, and cunning readers, I gift you with this double length chapter. FIREWHISKEY FOR ALL! (Except the under aged, they get Butterbeer)**

I wake in the very early morning still at the burrow. It might be 4 a. m. I stretch like a cat moaning a little. I am not even worried about waking Ginny, she could sleep through a tornado.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim as I search my pockets for my cell phone. I smack my forehead with my hand, "Duh, accio cell phone!"

I check my phone to see 15 new messages,

_hey Hermione, its Chauncey Spears, babe where are you? We need to record some new songs for your CD._

_Hello ms flames, its Anton, I was wondering what outfits you were thinking about for your music video, luv yah girl hit me back :))))_

_Hey Phoenix, its Leda, Draco says he needs you ASAP_

_Leda again call me plzzzz?_

_hey text me! I thought we were tight!_

_did we make you mad? I'm so sorry if we did!*_

_Hello Hermione, it is Draco, on Ledas phone. I was wondering if we could meet and I would explain everything tonight._

_my friends feel so bad, and I do too! Oh n its Leda again._

_puleeeeeez text me back!_

_Draco is in love with you!_

_nothing? Really? I could have swore I would get something back on that one_

_even a death threat would be nice..._

_...I hope you step on a lego at a Justin Bieber concert._

_-.- you are doing this on purpose now._

_HOW RUDE!_

My silent giggle shakes the bed squeaking the springs.

I text back Leda, ignoring the others.

_Am at families house, ask him when and where he wants to meet. I'm not mad either._

I lay back down and snuggled into the warm blankets and drift back to sleep.

****** Time Lapse ******

Two things wake me again in the slightly later morning. One, I am hugging Ginnys foot. Two my phone is going off with its shrill, high pitched ringtone.

I shove Ginnys foot away and grab my phone.

"'Lo?" I mumble.

"Hello, is this Hermione?"

"Mmmhmmm, what do you want" I say as my eyes drift closed.

"Hermione this is Draco. I was wondering if you still wanted me to explain everything. Do you?"

"Ya sure" I mumble

"Ok. Are you at the burrow?" He asks.

"Mmmhmmm"

"Alright ill pick you up at six tonight. See you then. Bye." He hangs up.

"Whoswasthat?" Comes Ginny's muffled voice from under a pillow.

"Draco is picking me up at six." I yawn.

"Draco, Draco? Picking you up? Like a _date_?" The pillow suddenly flies into the air hitting a disgruntled, orange, cat!

"Oh Merlins pants! Crookshanks!" I bolt up from the bed dragging Ginny onto the floor. I snatch up the orange ball of fur gathering him against my chest and kissing the top of his head.

"Oh my poor baby boy! Mummy has missed you so so much." I say as he tries to escape my grip.

Ginny pulls herself up from the floor and raises her eyebrows at me and smirks.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you love that cat more than any of us."

I blush, "No! Of course not!"

"Mhmm sure. So what are you wearing for your date?" She wiggled her brows.

"Probably a dress, wait! It's not a date!" I say as I reluctantly let Crookshanks go.

"Sure whatever you say Mione. Anyway you would wear a dark blue dress, with a white lace trim on the v-neck that goes mid thigh with three quarter long sleeves and black flats. Kay?"

"Fine with me,"

_What does she have a seamstress hiding in her closet?_

She takes out her wand and waves it at a curtain, which turns into the exact dress she was describing, then a pair of her fuzzy slippers which turn into the black flats.

_Duh, magic! For being so smart I sure am stupid..._

The day goes by uneventfully with small chores jokes and meeting little Victoire.

She is barely crawling and if I had to choose any baby to have my namesake, I would have picked her in a heartbeat.

She has rosy red cheeks piercing blue eyes pale pink lips and light strawberry blond hair. The first thing she said to me was beauty; well it was more like "booti".

After that I told Fleur that she was officially mine.

Five o'clock roles around and dinner is served. I eat lightly and help clean up before Ginny hauled me upstairs to get dressed and do my hair.

"Ow,ow OW! Was that really _necessary_?" I asked as she pulled my hair roughly for the umpteenth time.

"Quit complaining. Suck it up buttercup." She tugs harder.

"There, perfect. Go look in the mirror."

I sigh and go into the bathroom. I grin at the results.

On the back of my head is a almost donut like bun, spirals of my hair falling out of the bottom of bun, and a white violet tucked into the center of my bun.

I run out to Ginny and hug her tightly.

"Get off me! Don't ruin my master piece!" She skips away from me to grab the dress and shoes, "Alright Cinderella, strip down to your knickers."

I blush as I remove my shirt.

"Hey, how do you know about Cinderella? That's a muggle story."

"Yeah I know, I have been reading them to Victoire, her favorite is beauty and the beast. Which explains why she liked you so much, you look a lot like Belle."

I slide on the dress that hugs every curve perfectly.

"Oh Gin, it is perfect! Thank you so much!" I twirl in a circle, which is not easy to do considering the heels.

"I live to serve, now just add some eye liner and mascara and you, your majesty are all set." She tosses me the makeup when the doorbell rings.

"That must be your man; I'll go make sure the guys don't eat him..."

**D. M. P. O. V.**

_Weasleys, why Weasleys? They are going to kick the shit out of me. But if it gets me what I need, then so be it_. I think as I ring the doorbell.

I am smoothing down the front of my dress shirt when from the other side of the door comes a couple of gasps and groans, and the Weaslette opens the door holding a redheaded males arm behind his back. She smiles warmly at me, and the male tries to twist free and then she forces his arm further into his back.

"Hello Draco, how are you? Charlie if you keep struggling I'm going to have to break your arm, and we don't want that, do we?" He stops thrashing instantly.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" I ask on my best behavior.

"I am lovely" she releases the mans arm. "Draco let's walk outside for a bit."

I nod and step aside allowing her to exit.

I follow her into a, somewhat garden when she stops suddenly and turns to me.

"Look I know we never got along very well, but I want you to know that I owe you a huge favor for bringing Mione back to us. This makes up, well to me that is, everything you have ever done to us."

I blink in surprise, "Oh, no, I really, well, um, I don't know how to respond to that." I really don't.

"That is ok. I didn't expect you to. Oooh here she is! Go sweep her off her feet, Ferret."

I glare at her and head over to where Hermione is and she looks... Wow.

I take her hand and kiss it, "You look... I can't even describe you."

She blushes, "I don't know of that's a complemented or not." And then grins at me.

"It couldn't be anything but a complement. Are you ready to leave?"

She nods and we leave to my car pausing to wave at Weaslette.

**H. G. P. O. V.**

It is about an hours' drive to his house and to pass the time we reminisce on our Hogwarts days.

"Remember that time when you tuned into a cat girl?" He chuckles

"Oh Merlin that was horrible! Remember when you came screaming to Hagrid and made him hide you in his coat in the Forbidden Forest?" I laugh.

Before I know it we arrive at his home. He parks the car, exits and comes around to open my door.

I smile up at him, being almost a foot and a half taller than me I have to anyway. I take his hand he offered me as we head inside the house.

I grin widely, "Well this is exactly how I expected the inside of your house."

The floors are black and white. He has matching black leather furniture and comically there are florescent pink and orange fuzzy pillows on the couch and love seat. He has a creepy yeti rug with the head propped on the floor. In the corner is a Pensieve next to a book shelf.

"What do you mean by that Miss Granger?" He inquires quirking an eyebrow.

"It means you are dark and secretive, and that you have a small obsession with fluffy pink things." I laugh.

"Yah you caught me, I love fuzzy pink, thingies" he picks up a pillow between his forefinger and thumb and flings it on the floor.

I sit on the couch and he sits next to me he grabs my hands and looks at me.

"I truly am glad that you got back together with Ronald."

_Whhhat? Me? Ron? Oh no, no, no! That was just a heat of the moment thing! How does he even know about that?_

"Oh no Ron and I aren't together and we won't ever be., besides I think he is with Luna Lovegood."

"So, you are single?"

"Oh, well I like to think I am married to my job, but yes." I blush a crimson red.

"Good because I wouldn't want to feel guilty about this."

"Guilty about wh-"

He leans in and kisses me softly, one hand goes to my hip the my upper back. One of my hands twine into his hair the other on the back of his neck. One of us I'm not sure which, opened our mouth and the other does to, I don't know how but I end up on his lap straddling his legs when a voice calls out

"DRAKE! AIIIIEEE THERE IS A MOUSE IN MY ROOM HELP!"

I jump off of him possibly faster than the speed of light and end up across the room, all the blood in my body rushing to my face.

He sighs, stands up, looks at me and says, "This might take a while but don't go too far; I want to continue what we started."

I bite my bottom lip and smile as he exits the room.

After a while I get bored and decide to check out the book shelf. While walking over, I trip on the yeti head and land face first into the Pensieve.

_Fog is everywhere I can't see so I move forward. _

_When I finally see people I gasp at them. It's He-wh- Voldemort and Lucious Malfoy. I see Draco peeking around a doorway. _

_"My lord are you sure Potter doesn't know?"_

_"Of course he doesn't and neither does she."_

_"Will she show any signs my lord?"_

_"Not until she is older."_

_"What will be signs of her birthright, master?"_

_"Delusions at first, then abnormal powers, and finally, she will awaken her true self." _

_"Who else knows that you raped and impregnated the Granger girl's mother?"_

_"You, myself and the girl's mother."_

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? Y-you can't have r-aped, no! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"I scream as I fall to my knees banging my fists on to my head.

_"Do you want us to make her a death eater my liege?"_

_"No. When I take over the entire globe, I want her to rule over England."_

_"B-but sire, she-,"_

_A cackle escapes Voldemort's mouth cutting Lucious off, "What Malfoy? Did you think that you would be put in as a leader after me? You are fit for nothing but following."_

The fog is fading rapidly as I'm being pulled out of the Pensieve; I fall on the hard floor. Hands are shaking me a voice is yelling at me. When I can see through the tears I see Draco's face panicked and frantic.

I stand slowly, feeling strangely calm, and say, "I trusted you. I don't even know who I am now. I need to go home." I walk to the door feeling like I am in a dream. I step put into the cold night not really feeling it and Aparate into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Little rant... I update once or twice every two days. It is usually late at night. I type the chapters on my phone message them from my phone to my sisters messenger on Face Book and then copy all of it to a word document on my laptop edit it and then re-type it onto documents. I am so sorry if I don't update fast enough. -.-**

P. S. Slight creepiness do not read end if you are afraid of possessed dolls...  
  
**  
D. M. P. O. V.**

_Where could she be? I have checked everywhere! Her hotel, her studio, her parents' old house, her apartment in the southwest Sloane Square. God dammit!_

I was driving from here to there to here again. I almost drove off the road three times and was rear ended once.

_Ring ring, ring ring_

"Hello? Who is this?" I snap as I answer my phone.

"Hey Draco it's Ginny, I was wondering if you have seen Hermione since your date a couple nights ago? It's been three days and we haven't seen or heard from her."

I sighed loudly. "No I haven't seen her, but I need to meet with you, it is really important, what are you going tonight?"

"Well mum wanted me to start the summer garden today and that usually takes a few days, but yah I can meet up and we'll look for her, oops got to go, see yah later." She hangs up abruptly.

"Shit shit shit."

_What the hell did she mean by 'go home' where the hell is her 'home'? Fucking hell Hermione!_

I drive around going nowhere until Ginny calls me and I head over to her house and pick her up.

As soon as I pick her up she statewide the guilt.

"Hey I'm really concerned about her do you know what could have happened to her? I need to get her ideas for my wedding plan, and-Oh! You guys could walk down together, you know if you and Harry get closer, oh who am I trying to our, this is my wedding; he'll do as I say. "

I sigh, "We need to go to my place, I have some explaining to do... And you might not like what you see. And know I am truly sorry."

"Stop the car. I mean it! You said 'see'. Wait, oh Merlin! You killed her! I will kill you! You fucking killed her!" I slam on the breaks as she continues, "What the hell, you sick twisted freak!"

" SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, WOMAN!"

I know my face is blazing and adrenaline is pumping through my veins. I am holding on to the stearing wheel do tightly my knuckles are turning white.

"I did not fucking kill her, alright! If she is dead you won't have to kill me, I will already have killed myself." My eyes start to water and my head hits the steering wheel.

"I am sorry, I just assumed because you were you and she was her..." She trails off into silence.

I start the car and we continue to my home in silence.

Y_es she was her, always looking at me with kindness and understanding, like she was sharing a secret joke. With her hair falling in soft tendrils, and her rosy full lips and her curves perfectly shown through her clothes, oh god! She spelled me! Or poisoned me!_

We arrive and I stop the car, "There is something you need to know first, before I show you what happened. And I don't want it to affect your relationship with Hermione, or how you think of her and I."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

**H. G. P. O. V.**

_*She had no children only dolls  
And if you see her in your dreams  
You must not scream  
For she is taking revenge upon all  
Who had silenced her and made her fall*_

_Think Hermione. This doesn't define you, you define you. Does that make sense? Oh now I'm talking to myself. Stop_!

*_Sending out 101 dolls to rip out their tongues  
So none of them will utter a single word again  
Beady little eyes, turning every way you go  
Leave them in the dark and you never know*_

_Wait have I had any delusions? No, no I don't think- after the battle! With the talking bodies._ I shiver at the thought, _ok so I had a mental melt down, perfectly normal considering the surrounding circumstances._

_*Forever they will place you down, in eternal sleep  
With a picture of horror, your own blood will seep  
And gone forever, she will take  
All your loved ones and family  
Beware of Mary Shaw  
She's very angry  
And whatever you do, don't appear scared*_

_Powers, I don't have any powers. I never have I never will. I mean I have always been intelligent but that's not a power, oh god no! The shattered tombstone! I thought I didn't do that! Oh no, oh no, that leaves true self, whatever that means... Oh if anyone is paying attention to me, Merlin, God, Buddha, whoever, please, I am not a bad person. Please, please save my tainted soul..._

_*For she will murder you and leave your blood there  
Her ghost is kept inside one doll  
Dug from her grave, you will lose it all  
Just don't say her name  
Don't ask her why  
She'll take your loved ones and she won't cry  
Beware of the stare of Mary Shaw  
Her spirit lives on...*_


	16. Chapter 16

**Having a little writers block... I know where I'm going but I don't know how exactly to get there. Should be an interesting think party...**

**D. M. P. O. V.**

"Are you sure she's here Ginny?" I say as I park the car.

"She has to be, there is nowhere else. Are you ok? You look sick."

"No I'm not! My heart is beating a million miles a minute, my hands are cold and sweaty at the same time and my stomach feels in a twist! I think I'm coming down with something, something horrible, maybe I should drop you off back at your house so you don't catch it and come back here to look for here." I exhale angrily.

She smirks and looks at me, "I already caught it from Harry. She's here, I know she is." She got out of the car and walked towards the gate.

I exited after her and followed close behind.

_Jenna Hills_

"Hermione?" Ginny yells out.

_Markus Goldman_

"Hermione!" I called out.

_Where is sh_e?

_Kathleen Sipps_

"God this is creepy. I feel like I'm walking over bodies." She shivers.

_Thomas Blake_

I pass another tombstone and feel goose bumps rise on my skin.

_Harriet Olsen_  
"Hermione! Where are you? I know you are here! Get your ass out here!" Ginny calls out.

_Henry Granger_

"Ginny! Here! He's here! Right here." I yelled for her. She rushed over as I pointed to the tombstone.  
"This is him, her mom should be near."

I scanned the area quickly looking around. Grey grass, crumbling tombstones, old mausoleums and an old silver bell tree.

I take a double take on the tree and see a mound of cloth on a branch. I motion it to Ginny to check it out. I go over as well and see a plot exploded. Right next to it is _Jean Granger_.

**G. W. P. O. V.**

I walk over to where Draco is looking.

_Jean Granger_

I shake my head sadly and walk back to the tree.

I scale it slowly testing its stability. I was a champion tree climber at home with the boys. I would steal a toy from the guys and run up a tree to escape.

I put one foot on a stubby branch about three feet up. I grab a higher branch and swing my other leg up. I scale it slowly and I am about ten feet up when _crack_! The branch my foot was on breaks off and I quickly grab hold of the nearest thing.

The thing I grabbed hold of starts falling to. It and I fall quickly to the earth with the thing lands on my chest and I hear a deafening crunch. Pain immediately radiates from my ribs.

The thing moves quickly pressing on my chest and I gasp in agony. I hear Draco calling something and he has the thing over his shoulders and surprisingly it has legs. He picks me up as well and walks steadily over to the car he puts me in the back so that I'm lying down, and the heavy thing with legs in front seat and then buckles it up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here comes the "Awww Chapter." No I'm serious; a lot of fluff and some "only Draco", along with a head shake.**

**D. M. P. O. V.**

I dropped Ginny off at Saint Mungos. I pull into my driveway and parked and looked over at Hermione. I felt a sudden pang in my chest.

She has leaves in the hair and mud on her face. Tear lines have made paths through the mud. She is sleeping, sleeping so fitfully that her eyes are twitching and she is making pitiful little sounds that nearly break my heart.

_If only I could have gone with you, like I had planned. God I feel so, so... What is that word? That one, what is it? Guilty! That's it! I feel so guilty_. I stroke my hand across her cheek ad lightly as possible as to not wake her._ This is my entire fault. I should have explained everything at once to her..._

I exit the car and walk over to her side. I open the door, unbuckle her seat belt and scoop her into my arms.

_This feels... nice._ I smile as she snuggled in and her head fits perfectly into the crook of my neck.

After we enter my house and I remove her ruined shoes. Then set her down on the couch and go to run the water to lukewarm in the bath, I then leave grabbing a towel. I head into the kitchen and set the kettle on the stove to make some jasmine tea. Heading over to the couch and shake her shoulder softly.

"Hermione, love, it's time to wake up." She stirs blinking a few times and then shuts her eyes again. I smile knowing she isn't a morning person.

I smooth her birds nest of hair and say, "Mione, you need to wake up love, we need to wash you off."

She opens her eyes and looks up at me almost as if she doesn't know who I am, like I'm not even here. I smile reassuringly and pick her up. I carry her into the bathroom as she continues to stare past me with her big brown eyes seeing right through me.

I set her down carefully on the toilet seat and test the water, warm, good.

I approach her slowly saying, "Hermione, I ran you a bath will you need any help getting in?"

She just stares past me not acknowledging me at all. I sigh.

"I am not going to hurt you, ok, love? I am just going to help you get clean."

She just stares past me.

I shake my head and stand her up. I go around her and unzip the once beautiful dress I slide it down to her bare feet. She is standing in a green and white polka-dot bra with a matching bikini thong. I lead her over to the tub and say, "I won't look, ok?"

Not waiting for an answer and not expecting one, I go behind her and un-clip her bra, and then, true to my word, I close my eyes as I slide her underwear down. I stand up and scoop her into my arms and set her into the tub gently.

I honestly tried not to pay attention to her but it was to no avail, and, well it was not a bad sight to see…

I grab a rag and wash the mud off her face and then take a cup and pour some water over her head. I grab one of Leda's many shampoos and massage it into Hermione's scalp. I work my way slowly through her entangled hair whilst she didn't even blink. I washed her slowly taking my time to make sure that she was entirely clean. I pulled her up, unplugged the bath. I place a rag over her eyes and run the shower rinsing her off, the water in the bath running down the drain was a murky brown.

_What was she doing out there on her own? Wrestling a badger for food_?

After she is completely rinsed I wrap her in my robe and carry her out to the kitchen where the kettle is whistling. I quickly turn it off after setting her in a chair. I then pour the hot water into two cups and add the tea bags. I bring over the tea.

It is set down in front of her but she doesn't register it. Sighing I push the tea away from both of us, stand head to my potions cabinet, and grab a hydrating potion. I head back to the table open her mouth slightly and put a drop of the bright Orange liquid in. She then involuntarily swallows.

I take her into my room and lay her down tucking her in. Kissing her forehead I exit. I sit down on the couch with my head in my hands.  
_  
What is going on with her? With me? I don't understand anything anymore._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi my lovelies, I have missed you all! I hope you enjoy these next few chapters but I have a request... It is a fickle thing. Very hard and tricky to do, it could be one of the hardest things you could do in your whole life, it's called, review, and give me feedback...  
**

**H. G. P. O. V.  
**  
Red eyes, forked tongue, .scaly pale skin, flat nose, hissing.

Claws, death, blood, help, please help me.

Anger, daemons, pain, regret.

Where is he? He should be saving me!

Only darkness, no hope, no way out, only me.

**D. M. P. O. V.**

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up to the door ringing incessantly. Groaning I get up and answer the bloody door, and to my surprise, find Ronald Weasley standing in front of me. He was seething. His face is red and his ears are also. Comically his whole head clashed with his, I'm assuming, homemade sweater; it is a plum red sweater, with a barely distinguishable 'R' on the middle of it.

Smiling smugly I open the door widely and sweep my arm back behind me. He practically shoves me out of his way to enter my house.

"Weasley what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" My voice is dripping with sarcasm. I can get along with the other Weasleys alright, but with him it's a struggle, to say the least.

"What did you do? Ginny is in Saint Mungos with three broken ribs, and I here that _you_ found Hermione. Why would you do that? What are you planning Malfoy? You might have everyone wow fooled, but I'm not that thick." He spits out, and a glob of phlegm lands on my chin.

I wipe it off " I am not planning anything with her Weasley, my concerns with Hermione are of the purest. I assure you. And also, I'm not trying to fool anyone."

He scoffs, "You are a bloody Malfoy, your family wouldn't know the meaning of concern if it came up and gave you a lap dance wearing a plastic bag. Where is she?" He demands.

I roll my eyes "She's in the back bedroom, resting. Now please, just leave before you start trouble." I say stiffly. I don't want him anywhere near Hermione.

He rolls his eyes and stalks into the back of the house.

"Weasley, get out of there! You are trespassing on my private property! I demand you leave at once!" I storm after him not knowing what kind of state Hermione was in.

He opens the door to my bedroom and halts in his tracks.

"Wha- what's wrong with her?" He blinks quickly as I move around him into the room.

She is lying down with her eyes open staring at the ceiling. I ignore him I run my hand across her forehead, no fever. Then I check her over as much as I can, but with her wearing my robe there isn't a lot I can see. Some bruises around her temples some cuts on her inner arms and what looks like bite marks on her hands, from what I'm not sure.

I sigh and stand up, looking over at Ron who looks positively baffled.

I shake my head and motion him out of the room. Once he leaves I swoop down to give Hermione a brief kiss on the forehead and a soft caress across the cheek and then follow him.

As I enter the kitchen he opens his mouth but I dismiss him with a wave of my hand.

"You want answers, I get it. I will explain everything. First thing you need to know, and this is all that Hermione needs to know at this current time, is that Hermione's mum, was raped by Voldemort. She was impregnated. " He opens and closes his mouth several times. In any other case it would have been comical." Hermione is a rape child. And clearly she isn't handling it very well. She found put by falling into my Pensieve. Second thing you need to know is that I am a doomed man."


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember that one thing I asked you all? It can even say 'I hate you, you stupid Ginger (I am a Ginger btw)! Just do it!**

**D. M. P. O. V. **

"Oh Damn, hot fucking, son-of-a-bitch, hag, ass Damn!" Ron swears up a storm.

"Yeah..." I purse my lips together and run my hands through my hair.

"So…. We need to get her out of... Whatever that was. That is some scary shit man, like she is going to start climbing on the Damn ceiling or shit... Fuck! And soon!" He slams his fist on the table.

"Yah, I know. I wish I knew how. It's almost like some kind of catatonic state that she just won't snap out of." I rub my eyes and yawn.

"You tired?" He asks me concernedly.

"Yah a bit. I didn't sleep much last night, I think I just nodded off when you got here." I rub my eyes.

"Why don't you go lie down with, with her. It would be good for you, for you both." He says as a his face goes red and his lips tighten together.

_Must be hard to give up someone you love..._

"Yah I'll do that, thanks." I stand and walk back to my room.

"Hey Draco?" He calls after me. I turn around to see him standing on the other side of my open front door with red watery eyes. "Don't make her wait for you to admit you love her. She's better than that." And with that he closes the door and my jaw falls open.

I shake my head and enter my room and lay next to Hermione.

_Love? With Hermione? He must be crazy. The war addled his brain._

I lay next to her and notice that her eyes are closed and a strand of hair has fallen across her face. I sweep it back and rest my hand upon her cheek.

_Well it is possible,_ I don't even know if I'm talking about Ron being addled or me loving Hermione, I don't have much time before I fall asleep.

_I look up from the papers on my desk to see two small faces peeking around the corner, both with big grey eyes and honey brown hair._

_"Lyra? Achilles? What are you two up to? Shouldn't you be with mummy helping her collect herbs for your little sisters?" I scold them half heartedly._

_"But Dad, we got bored! Mummy started talking about how she was famous and we ran away." The boy pouts, jutting his lip out. He is lanky and thin, about seven, with straight brown hair that goes past his ears and a button nose. He is tan, surprisingly so, and is wearing muggle shorts and t-shirt._

_I look from him to the girl smiling; I kneel down to look at the girl. "Now did you both escape or did he drag you off, Lyra?" She smiles brightly at me and scrambles over. The only differences between the two is that she has very long curly hair and is about three fourths his size, maybe age four. _

_"He made me Daddy! I like mummy's stories and I want to spend more time with my sissies before they pop out, but he maded me come with to find Aunt Leda. We didn't find her at all so we was gonna ask you." _

_"You were going to ask me, not was going to ask. And I am sure that she is around here somewhere, but in the mean time, why don't we all go back to the pond to look for those herbs, ok?" _

_They chorus ok and Lyra races ahead and Achilles stomps behind._

_Life is good._


	20. Chapter 20

**Whoooohooo Chapter 20! Uh huh, oh yeah! Boom there it is! (Continues on her tangent about chapter 20 while her saner half comes to your rescue). I'm really not sure about this chapter, I think it is my own insanity taking over my mind, if you couldn't tell from the first few sentences... Review!**

H. G. P. O. V.  
_  
I am not sure where I am, but I know I am in a lake, or a river, some kind of pond maybe? Anyways I feel really, really heavy, as if something is weighing me down from the inside. I look at my surroundings and see a big brick house, four stories high, surrounded by woods. It had a swing set, tramp, and a sandbox. I look down to see I have some succulents, water lettuce and green algae in my hand. I am wearing a blue tank-top and I think I am wearing shorts. I have to think because I couldn't see them._

My stomach is huge!  
_  
I am shocked by the state of it. It almost looks like I am_ pregnant. _I feel a bump inside of me and say, "Shhh now little ones, mummy's here. I am picking some plants for you, you know. To help your arrivals into this world, you like that, don't you?" My empty hand rubs small circles on my stomach._

I hear a twig snap and glance up to see a man and two children walking towards me. I smile, wave at them and trudge my way out of the water.

The children are in muggle clothes, jean shorts and too big t-shirts. They both have big grey eyes and honey brown hair, the girl looks exactly like I did when I was a small child. The man is wearing a set of Wizard of robes and dark blue, bringing out his grey eyes. His hair is white blonde, and he looks strangely familiar.

"Hi love," I say as I reach the man and kiss him and then ruffle the children's hair. The boy ducks away, but the girl surges forward, wraps her arms around me, and plants a kiss on my stomach.

"Hullo Lyra," I kiss the top of her head and motion the boy to come closer. "Come here Achilles," when he refuses, I pry myself away from Lyra, and I chase after him as quickly as I can manage. He runs away from me laughing until The Man swooped him up into his arms, laughing as well. The Man brings Achilles over to me. I kiss one side of his face everywhere I can and The Man the other side. The little girl, Lyra, climbs up the man and gives the boy a kiss on the lips, which he promptly wipes off shouting, "Ewww!".

"Come on you lot, let's go get some ice cream." I say as I start waddling to the big brick house.

The children race ahead and the man wraps his arm around me.

"Ice cream? Or do you really want ice cream with turkey and barbeque?" He smirks at me.

It's Draco Malfoy!  
_  
"Love, you know me too well," I laugh and pull him into a kiss._


	21. Chapter 21

**I love people asking questions and understanding after I explain. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.**

D. M. P. O. V.

I wake up with a gas and look at Hermione, she is fast asleep and it looks like she is smiling, which in turn, makes me smile as well. I lean over to her and kiss her lately on the lips.

"I love you." I rest my forehead on hers.

"Hem hem," a feminine cough comes from the corner of my room. I glanced over and see Ginny perched on the corner of my dresser, beaming a million-watt smile. She has on a dark green dress and white shoes. The dress has no straps and has a heart neckline; it would be something that I would buy for Hermione.

"'Sup love bird?" she asks me and a I feel a faint blush rises to my cheeks.

"Just woke up, actually. How are you feeling?" She looks fine, but with broken ribs, it's always hard to tell.

She hops down for my dresser in does a partial can-can.

"I feel great, has there been any change in her state? Ron came over and told me what you told him, which was really brave. Telling him, that is. I mean, you hate him, don't like we both know it is true." she walks over to the bed and smooth down Hermione's hair.

"I don't hate him, I just don't really like him, and there has been no change." I sigh.

"Poor Hermione, just imaging how bad she must have to pee!" Her eyes open wide as her hand goes to her mouth and then she starts giggling.

I smirk at her, "that sounds like girl talk, and I don't want to know..."

"It is wait why she in a robe? Did you, you know?" She waggles her eyebrows at me.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that! She took a shower! You are dirty ginger aren't you?" I chuckle as her cheeks flare up.

"I am, and my fiancé likes it!" She laughs.

"Anyway! I have a question for you!" I don't want to hear anything about her and Potter being 'dirty'.

"Shoot."

"Is it ok if I go talk to a healer real quick, and leave you with her?" I need to find more about her state, and I think I can do that if I talk to a certain healer.

"Yah sure. Oooooh! I can paint her nails; she never let me do that before!" She jumps up clapping her hands together.

"If you think she would like that, go for it." I say before I apparate out.

I walk quickly down the hall my steps barely making a sound. I enter the office silently closing the door and lock it behind me.

"Hello Blaize, I need your help."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I have 2, let's say requests... 1 can I get at least two reviews per chapter, and 2 would anyone be interested in being a beta? I give mega props and I honestly feel like my writing is not at its best currently. I am hoping a beta could, erm, inspire me... Love you all soo much!**

**D. M. P. O. V.**

"What's up Dray? Long time no see. What can I do you for?" He has his long legs spread over the desk twirling his wand in-between his fingers sending off violent purple sparks.

He hasn't changed a bit. Same hair with small black waves, same facial features, if not more defined. He grins at me, his bright whites standing out against his dark mocha skin.

"Yah, I know, what's it been six, seven months?" I suddenly feel guilty, like a school boy about to get scolded by a teacher.

"Ever since you got custody of your cousin, I haven't seen hide, nor hair of you. Speaking of where is she?" He asks me.

"She is spending a week at a magic grief counseling camp for the loss of her parents and her big sister, and don't blame her for me not being around." I run my hand through my silky white-blond hair.

"I'm not blaming _her; _I am blaming you, yah ass! I was the closest friendly you had, and then you toss me aside like I don't matter." He shouts at me as he suddenly stands up and stalks over to me.

I look down and bite my bottom lip and nod.

"Sorry man, I shouldn't have ignored you, I just really need your help. I didn't know where else to go." I look up and behind his joking eyes there is a layer of hurt. I'm fucked.

"Why should I help you?" He sneers at me. "Why did you apologies first? And what do you need help with?" He crosses his arms and cocks his head to the side.

"I want us to have that old relationship, and can I have a healers diagnosis? For metaphorical purposes?" I try to look as nonchalant as possible, but he knows me too well for me to get away with it. He takes a long pause and I run my hands through my hair, fretting silently.

"Yah, sure." His eyebrow arches up.

"Metaphorically speaking, say a young person about to be 20, found out about something horrible and they did not response in any way. When she, uh, they are conscious, she, it just stares straight ahead not taking in any of their surroundings." I fumble horribly.

"Well I can't be sure but it sounds like _they_ are in shock. But I can't be sure, I would need to see them before I know for sure." I shoot him a look as if to say, 'that's not going to happen,' to which he responds with, "The visit, of course, would officially be off the record."

I nod while looking at the floor. "Ok. I'll give; can you come to my house right away?"

He clasps his hands together wrinkling his lime green robes. He still hasn't fully accepted my apology. "Yah I can be there now, I am free the rest of the day." He turns around to go behind his desk and ruffles through some papers, then looks up sharply. "Wait didn't you move?"

"Shit, yah, why don't I just apparate us there now?" I walk to him as he nods and grabbing his hand, we apparate to my lovely abode.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi lovelies, I missed you all! I hope you enjoy my latest! Oh, and remember my requests…**

**D. M. P. O.V.**

"Woah Drake, this place is nice, but what's with pink and yellow pillows?" He asks as he strides over to the couch picking up the pink pillow then throws it back down.

"It's Lyras attempt to make it more feminine. And it's not yellow, it's orange." I smirk, crossing my arms.

He puts his hands in the air fingers spread wide, and a smirk plastered on his face. "Ok, ok jeeze, I didn't mean to offend you prissy pants."

"Damn right you are sorry, and it is Ms. Priss to you." I feel a grin form on my face.

"My apologies ma'am, now, where is my hypothetical patient?"

"Oh yah, she's in my room." I walk in front of him opening a door that goes off of the kitchen and into my room.

When we enter my room to see an armless Ginny with her wand in her mouth and blue hair, hopping around from one foot to another as her wand, being in her mouth, was sending sparks at her feet.

I erupt laughing at the sight as does Blaize.

As soon as our chuckles subside I ask, " Ginny, what the hell are you doing?"

She spits out her wand onto the floor and scowls at us.

"I got bored! It's not my fault that you went all mid-evil with your decorating and don't have a muggle T. V. or a radio or a freaking phone charger so I can call you and say 'Draco what the hell is wrong with you for not having anything to entertainment me while I watch my best friendly and your almost girlfriend?' Oh and while I am at it, you have shitty taste in decor! Your navy blue curtains do so not match your peacock blue carpet!" She yells at me. It's almost like having a smirf yell, only without arms, and pissed.

Blaize snickers, "Do your carpets match the drapes?"

"Oh go to hell! Can you just give me arms real quick? I was trying to entertain myself and forgot that if you take arms away, you have to have them to get them back."

I smirk and wave my wand to get her arms back, and just for good measure her hair back to normal.

"Thank goodness. Hey, why is Blaize here?" She questions quirking her head to the side.

Blaize takes a few steps forward so that he is on the edge of the bed looking down at Hermione who is resting again.

"I am checking on a hypothetical patient." He murmurs before

Ginny looks at me in question but I brush her off with a wave and listen to Blaize as he checks her over.

He checks her pulse and nods.

"Is she on any drugs? Illegal, medical, magic or muggle?"

"Ah, no, no I don't think so."

He nods again and opens her eyes flashing his wand light in her eyes and nods again, Merlin that is infuriating.

"Well I think I was right. Of course I'm right. She is on shock, more in depth Psychological Trauma. There are three fifteenth types, physical, which is eating disturbances, sleep and unexpected pain, then, comes cognitive, that is memory and concentration. Finally emotional, depression, hopelessness, feeling out of control, emotional numbness and finally withdrawal. I believe she has emotional psychological trauma. Look here." He points to the cuts on her inner arms. "These are self inflicted. If I had to guess with what, I would have to say a shard of glass or something like. See how each hand has cuts across the tips of these three fingers? Shows that whatever it was, was very sharp. I am not sure why she did it but I am going to guess it was out of extreme emotional duress." He shakes his head. "You know just because she is diagnosed does not mean she is cured. Not by any means. I will have a potion made and delivered. It's called nitidum animo videre. It will open her mind a little at a time to accept what she needs to. It isn't a instant cure. It takes time, Draco."

I can feel unshed tears forming behind my eyes, "Whatever it takes."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey lovelies this week has been kind of hard. Oh well I still have Harry Potter and The Walking Dead is coming back on soon. Yay!**

**And a drum roll please *starts on an epic drumroll get carried away breaks another drumstick snaps back into reality* WE HAVE A BETA! WHOOOHOOO! A thundering round of applause for girllybel! I like her more and more each day! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!...!**

**D. M. P. O. V.**

About a half hour later a knock sounds on the door. Rushing to it I open it to see a young mediwitch in bright orange robes, surging forward with a long thin bottle. She thrusts it into my hands and walks quickly away.

"Thanks a lot." I mutter closing the door after her.

I examine the glass carefully. It is a long bottle maybe ten inches long and about an inch wide. Inside of it was a clear liquid with what looks like black ice chips at the bottom of the flask.

Walking quickly into my room I remove its cork and gasp as a woodsy, spicy, earthly kind of scent assaults my nose. My mouth starts watering and my nostrils flare as I try to take more of it in. It was sweet and floral but had more… dimensions than that. It was rich, warm, and sweet, not like the scent of peppermint toads; it was more elegant and exotic. It wasn't assaulting my nose any longer, it was now flirting with my senses. _I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells.._. I bring it slowly to my lips.

_It'sfor Hermione..._

_Smells so good though..._

_Not for you..._

_But it is so heavenly..._

_Draco don't do it..._

The bottle inches closer and closer to my lips. I only stop when I notice the warning label on it. _Caution_. Caution?

I blink rapidly and fight my hand up to the top of the bottle. My muscles strain, as I get closer to the flask. I put the cork back in harshly almost breaking the bottle, and then read the caution.

_**DO NOT TAKE IF NOT IN A STATE OF SHOCK**_

_**May cause blindness, loss of limb, night sweats, fingernail discoloration, eye bleeding, un-alertness, anger, aggravation, sensitivity to light, explosive diarrhea, heat flashes, tone deafening, painful urination, clumsiness, dissociative identity disorder, hearing loss, internal bleeding, and breakage of bones if taken without signs of shock.**_

_What the hell? Internal bleeding? Explosive diarrhea? Thank Merlin I didn't drink any_...

Shaking my head I walk into my room and sit next to Hermione.

She is so still. So calm, compared to the inner insanity going through her right now. Monsters going through her psyche, worming its way through and darkening her pure, bright, beautiful mind. It is almost enough to make me sick. But that also might be something else as well.

Tipping her head back I drain the liquid down her throat, getting a whiff of the scent again, but thankfully she swallows it all before I can think about drinking any.

I wait for a sign, any sign that says that she will be ok, but there's nothing. She just lies there. Not moving, barely breathing, and then she turns on her side, grabbing a blanket and curling into it. She rubs her face into the blanket clutching it tighter.

Smiling I shake her shoulder, " Hermione, love, it's time to wake up. Come on now." I run my hand across her cheek as her eyes flicker open.

She blinks a few more times before attempting to strangle the blanket and mashing her face back into it. She mumbles something about 'ketchup cream'.

I shake her shoulder more and lean down to kiss her cheek lightly, "Come on love, wakie wakie, eggs and bakie." She rolls over with the blanket on her face, and bats sleepily at me.

"Yes love, I know, but we have to get up and meet people." Attempt to pull the blanket away from her but she clutches to it for dear life. "Hermione, I will pour water on you of you do t get up..." She rolls quickly hitting me on the knee, "Hey! I think that counts as abuse, I could report you..." I say rubbing my knee.

She let's go of the blanket and sits up looking around with a smile playing on her lips, "We need to talk, Draco Lucius Malfoy."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys… I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE HAD MORE RESPECT FOR MY READES THAN TO LEAVE AND NOT UPDATE FOR HOW LONG! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! *Goes and cries in a corner wearing her 'dunce' hat* *sniff sniff, props go out to the lovely and beautiful girllybell.* I hereby promise to update more often! I solemnly swear!**

**Only own the plot!**

**H.G. P. O. V.**

"We need to talk, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

As soon as the words left my lips I saw fear in his eyes, they went wide and he went a shade paler than what he usually was. Oddly enough, I felt no anger, nor did I feel anything mutinous towards him in the least. I just wanted answers. I _needed_ them.

"What are you hiding from me, from the others? Why won't you tell me? How long was I out? I know you're hiding something from me. Don't lie to me, Malfoy. Where is Ginny? I don't understand, wait am I in your bed? What the fuck is going on?" I jumped around in my still slightly fogged up mind. I have never been a morning person, nor will I ever be. I'll never be a before noon person.

He blinked a few times and shook his head, "I'm going to make a few calls and see if I can explain it the way I want to. You have been asleep for a little less than a week, so I'm assuming that you will need to take care of some bodily functions, and clean yourself up. Your wand is in the bedside table's drawer, the bathroom is through that door." With that he stood and walked out of the room through another door to the left of the door he had pointed to moments ago.

He had dismissed me. Like I didn't even matter. Like i didn't _deserve _answers.

I gritted my teeth together, pursing my lips together as well. I scooted over to the side of the bed and dropped my calves off. I scooted a little further and my feet hit the ground I stood up and the room started spinning the blank white walls with black furnishings started to mix together and then it went sideways and then the floor slammed into my side hard, jamming my elbow into my ribs painfully, my breath hitched painfully, and my vision exploded with a million bright little stars. I gasped and coughed out reeling from not being unaccustomed to using my legs for a while. I pushed myself up carefully and half crawled, half scooted to the door that Draco had pointed to, all the while muttering insults under my breath.

I finally got into the bathroom and used the towel rack to pull myself up.

Now, I'm not really vain, but when I saw myself I nearly burst out bawling. I was pale, like had been locked in Azkaban for several years. I had shadows under my eyes that any D.A.D.A. teacher would have been proud of. My hair was limp and greasy. What was in that mirror wasn't the person I was proud to become. Not the idol of teens everywhere. Not the war heroin. Not a member, or former member, of the golden trio. This was, this was disturbing.

Biting back my tears, I shuffled my way to the shower and turned the water on as high as it could go. I slowly removed a weird robeish thing that obviously didn't belong to me. I'd never wear something that tacky. When the water was just under blistering stepped in and quickly sat on the bath floor. I curled my legs up to my chest wrapping my arms around my knees. I noticed several healing cuts on my forearms, but didn't bother to inspect them too much. Sighing I rested my head on my arms as the hot water cascaded over my worn body. Soon, I don't recall when or why really, but tears mixed with water were running down my face. Sobs racked my body sending my gasping for breath.

Taking a few shuddering breaths I reach up the side of the tub and grab a bottle of shampoo and pouring it into my hair. After my hair was thoroughly lathered I leaned back into the stream of water running my hands through it, trying, and failing, to remove knots.

After I was cried out and clean I stood slowly grabbing a towel from the rack, wrapped it around me, and walked out to Draco's bedroom.

I shuffled through one of his drawers and found some boxers and slid them on and a t-shirt to go with them, underwear be dammed.

After putting on clothes I went out to the kitchen and noticed he had a nice, thick, dark, German chocolate cake under a glass cover. Just to spite him I went to it and 'accidentally' knocked to the ground.

Well, I tried to. Right before it hit the ground it stopped in its tracks, hovering. I whirled around in awe to see Blaize Zanbi standing in the open front door with Draco, and Ginny.

Ginny was the first to stride in and gathered me in her arms, as we hugged she whispered, "I already lost you once; I won't go through that again." I smiled and chuckled into her hair.

Blaize steps forward and shakes my hand, "Nice to see you again, Hermione." As he steps back Draco extends his arm out into the living room and we all go in. I sit in an arm chair and Ginny perches on one of the arms; as if afraid I might disappear. Draco and Blaize sit on the couch facing us.

I stare directly at Draco without any expressing on my face. If he wanted me to show any emotion towards him at all, he had better start explaining.

Draco sat forward on the couch his elbows on his knees, "I am so sorry. You were right."

"Right about what exactly?" I raised one eyebrow, the only expression I had.

"First your word you'll let me tell the whole story, no interruptions."

I nodded my head a fraction.

He let out a sigh. "Ok, first things first. In sixth year, fifth for you, Ginny, I was chosen for a mission for Voldemort. To ensure I carried out his mission he put a curse on me, this curse wouldn't take effect immediately, so I thought I had time. Well there was another part to the curse, if I didn't carry out the mission; it would go to my next relative. My next and only relative is Leda. I can't allow that. I needed you. After the war, when you disappeared, I assumed that you were dead, well mainly because of the dead body, and the curse hadn't bothered me for a long time, until I went to a concert, where a certain pop star was playing. We started talking and I realized that, maybe, I could finish the mission, before it hurt Leda-"

"_What is the mission already?_" I interrupted. I was growing more impatient by each word he spoke.

He gave me a sharp look before continuing. "Now I had nothing to do with 'your' body being found. But I was in the great hall with you, only for a moment, but in that moment I rubbed your back because you seemed tense. And after that I will spring forward a bit, to the night at the club in Brixton, you were talking outside with Neville and I couldn't have you finding out about my part in this, that soon. I cursed him with a tongue swelling jinx and acted like I was rescu-"

"You. Did. What?" I was nearly seeing red. How dare he interfere with a friend's well being because he wasn't ready for me to know? "You had better get to the point real soon, or else you won't have one." I threatened, at which point Ginny grabbed my hand in hers and just held on.

"I know, I know, I'm _sorry_ about that I truly am. Anyway, I suppose I should tell about the curse and the mission now?" Blaize and Ginny nodded sullenly. "Ok, the curse first." He rolled up his left forearm to show me what appeared to be a dark mark, except, it was an acid green. A putrid green, as was the flesh around it. "It's killing me. Slowly, but surely it's killing me, because I didn't complete the mission. And before you ask, the mission," he sighed and ran his hand over his eyes. "The mission is, I have to kill you."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hullo my lovely readers. I love you all. Just saying that because I don't think people here that enough, and honestly, if you need help, just pm me, and we'll talk. Anyway, another chappie just for you guys, because I know you dream about my story every night, and that it haunts your dreams, lol jk XD! Love yah, R&R pleaaaase! (It's kinda a filler…)_**

**H. G. P. O. V.**

_Whaaat? Are you _kidding _me?_ I blinked slowly, trying to take in his words.

Draco sat there apparently holding his breath, trying to look me in the eye as I avoided contact looking at everything; a painting of a woman holding a small child, a piece of bright orange fuzz on Blazes' jacket, a scuff on Ginny's white lace high heel, anywhere but at him.

I felt my face redden, my eyes started burning and there was a force pressing onto my chest. It felt like a Hungarian Horntail clawing me open slowly, digging deeper and deeper with every shallow intake of breath I took.

I felt… shattered.

_Two months ago I was the child of Henry and Jean Granger, a successful teen idol, sure I didn't exactly have many friends but I didn't need them, I missed my old friends, yeah, but I was content where I was._

_Now I am the child of a rapist and a victim. I would have been happy living a blissful lie than to have had my whole world flipped upside down, because he felt the need to screw with me! Hadn't he had enough of that in school? I was nothing but mud to him then! And now, _because of my blood_, I matter! How dare he?! Wouldn't hi, superior _pure blood_ matter? _

I stood up in a flash seeing little dots circling my vision. I stalked over to him and smacked him hard enough to make my fingers sting. I put my face directly in front of his and spat at him, "Iget it! Because I am no longer a _mudblood_, my blood is now good enough to be experimented on. Well, that sucks now, doesn't it? You're not getting any of it. I'm not a game!" sometime between when I started talking and when I finished, I started crying, not the gasping, my lungs are imploding, but the soft kitten with its paw stuck, cry. Before I made even more of a fool of myself I grabbed Ginny, yanked her behind me as I stormed out of the house.

**D. M. P. O. V.**

"Well, that went well." Blaize snickered

"Yeah, spectacular. Fucking fantastic. Absolutely awesome."

_What did I even expect? Her to jump up and say 'oh Draco, that's so neat! Of course I'll give half of my blood, possibly dying in the process, but I'll do it for you!'? Of course not, but still, I can hope. _

**H.G. P. O. V.**

I sit in the burrow, wrapped in one of Molly's fuzzy robes that nearly swallow me whole, with a plate of chocolate chocolate cookies beside me, and a small fire in the fireplace putting some warmth into my iced over body.

_I might have loved him, given the chance. We were very good together. He was charming, almost as witty as I, he was funny, sarcastic as hell, and he was very good looking. I'm never going to find someone for me, I'll have to settle._

I needed to get rid of the pain inside. I grabbed a notebook and a pen from a desk drawer. I started writing.

_You were the part of me, no… I want to run away, no._

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep, you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You'll won't never put me out again  
I'm glowing oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything  
Yeah, except for me

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me (no)  
(away from me) This is the part of me  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I stared at the words in front of me, grinning like a mad woman. I sprung up and raced up the seven floors to Ginny's room, threw open her door and lunged onto her bed throwing the notebook at her.

"Read it, read it, read- oh damn! I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Blushing furiously I backed out of Ginny's room with my hand covering my eyes as Harry let out a string of curses that would have killed me, if he had had his wand.

I run quickly down stairs smirking at the sight of how white Harry's ass was, and wrap myself up into the robe, and soon start dozing off staring into the fireplace.


End file.
